Main Page/K12 Online Initiative back-office/Youtube/emails
I would like to connect about a new project. I’m sure you are busy, but read the below blurb (Its long, sorry)... but hope you'll see where we are going... or hoping too. -- I want (need?!) your team on board -- thanks In simple terms we want to flatten (equalize) global education using a fun, highly addictive, and rewarding educational online game.. something like "Pokemon meets who wants to be a millionaire on steroids." Along the way we hope to change the world... forever. Traditional 20th century education wont work in an ever flattening world. How will China and India build the education infrastructure to meet their projected growth, how will the world (9b by 2050)? Bricks and mortar and training teachers isn’t going to work. Someone gotta flatten k-12 education -- it might as well be us. Initiatives (couldnt fit the other 4): * K12 Online - Pioneer a new way to teach & learn -- Yes, we are using K-12 education as a means to develop/transform and launch what will be viewed as a controversial learning mechanism for education. I can hear it now: "Kids playing games and winning prizes for having fun, and learning stuff at the same time--that's an abomination!? You are destroying education!" I'm sure you know this: science and math education is perceived as the best vehicle out of poverty for the vast majority of families in India and Asia (China in particular). Parents and kids in the US and west don't understand what that means. The only way to get western kids to "get it" is by having kids from Asia whoop their butts on K12 Online. When they see the Chinese kids winning the best prizes and getting the most sought after EDUIT full scholarships to coveted schools like the Brooklyn Science Academy who has produces 7 Nobel Laureate. Only then will it sink in and initiate a change in their attitude about learning--it will become “us” against “them” (Just as it has happened in EVERY massive online game). We don't have the luxury of time to sit back and see what will happen over the next five years--every semester that passes the kids in the west are loosing out because of their ignorance of the global situation and what is at stake in their life-time. And kids all over the world are loosing because they don't have access to best math and science education like we do. We all need to be playing on the same field. We must act and act now. We wont need the support of K12 political groups to succeed-- kids will play, have fun, win prizes, and they will learn, the parents will be happy and they will learn from their children; then the parents will complain to the K12 political bodies and institutions and in-turn they will come along. As we develop the K12 Online game/learning system we will pull together cognitive learning experts with some of the best game designers that don't have preconceived ideas about teaching. We have to think outside the box. Throw out all that we think is right and start from a gaming/learning perspective. It will mean finding fun with what was previously boring material. Personally, I don't want K-12 educators on the board at this stage of the game, because I know we can't take them with us to build our "gaming-learning station." (other 4 initiatives omitted) I hope this offers a vision of where I hope to take us. We need peeps with your connections, passion, money (obviously) and ability help move this project forward. Thanks Mike